


here it comes, here comes the first day

by worstgirl



Series: be more devilish [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Jupiter-centric, Jupitune, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Oh, Playride, Trans Female Character, Very Minor, Yellow Ending, adopted dads, allusions to eating disorders, deere, expensive headphones, if anyone cares, jeremy and jake are good dads, just a big ball of gay, mentions of christian imagery, somewhat?, touch deprivation?, we stan venus getting the transition she deserves, you don’t technically need to know wktd to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: title from in our bedroom after the war by starsjupiter doesn’t think anything can get better after the summer she’d rather forget about. but she finds a new family, and new hope.~~~or, the au where i actually give my favourite characters good livesyou don’t really need to know be more chill or we know the devil to read! it’s helpful, but not necessary.





	here it comes, here comes the first day

Jupiter stared at the front door of the house. Sure, she’d met the two men before, at the orphanage, but she’d never thought she’d find herself here. Or, ironically, Heere. She glanced down at the slip of paper.  _ Jake and Jeremy Heere-Dillinger.  _ Then an address. She checked the number for the third time, between the door and the paper, before finally raising her shaky hand. She hesitated for another second, before shutting her eyes tightly and knocking. 

Almost immediately, the door opened. “She’s here, Jere!” The larger man, who looked like he could probably crush Jupiter just by hugging her, was grinning at her like an excited puppy. She gave him a small smile, gripping her backpack strap so tightly she felt her knuckles turn white. 

“Heere-Dillinger, actually!” The other responded, poking his head out from the kitchen. “Hey, Jupiter. Come on in. Jake’s been waiting by the door for basically an hour.” 

“Jeremy! You can’t just throw me under the bus like that!” Jake said, and Jupiter was suddenly struck with the idea that she’d never seen two grown men flirt like teenagers. Hell, she’d never seen two grown men flirt with each other. 

Jake walked towards the kitchen, ruffling Jeremy’s hair as if it was a totally casual thing. Jupiter was struck by a memory— Neptune, drunk off her ass, reaching out and ruffling Jupiter’s hair just like that. Her fingers hooked in the ever-present hair tie on her wrist and tugged it, letting it snap against her skin. 

“Here, I’ll take your stuff up to your room.” Jake said, taking Jupiter’s bag. He looked down at it, the normal school backpack that looked like it had a total of ten things in it. “Is this… all you have?” 

Jupiter looked awkward before she nodded. “I- yeah.” She mumbled, feeling like her throat was tight. The images flashed through her head— her mother pushing open her door at the exact wrong moment, just as Neptune had pressed their lips together. They had jumped apart, but too late. The screaming, her father telling her that he couldn’t convince her mother not to do it. Her mother telling her she had five minutes to pack a bag before she had to leave. ‘We don’t want this devil child under our roof anymore.’

Jeremy looked at her, glanced at Jake, then looked back to her again. “Take her stuff upstairs, yeah. I’ll get her situated.” Jupiter was ushered into the kitchen after a second. 

The kitchen was nice, if small, with something that smelled really, really good on the stove, and a very warm feel to it. It felt more like home than anywhere she’d ever been before. Not her house. Not even Neptune’s place. Definitely not Summer Scouts.

“So, uh. Welcome home. We’re really happy to have you here, you know. Jake and I have been talking about adopting for ages, but it took us so long to find out what age range. Then our friends Christine and Brooke brought up the fact that there were these three girls that got sent to the adoption center.” Jupiter looked up quickly. Her, and Venus and Neptune. She felt a thrill of happiness for Venus— Jeremy had called Venus a girl. 

“So we decided to keep all of you three together.” Jake said, walking in, hands in his pockets. 

“Jakey! It was supposed to be a surprise!” Jeremy protested, jabbing at Jake’s face with his wooden spoon good-naturedly. Meanwhile, Jupiter took it upon herself to do what she’d always done at home, searching through the cupboards for the dishes. She managed to find them, but as she leaned up to pull them out, they came crashing to the floor, making Jake and Jeremy both whirl towards her.

Shit, no, she’d already messed up. She realized she was starting to cry, dropping to the floor quickly to clean it up. “I-I’m sorry, I’m so stupid, I just- I’m so sorry-“ She started to babble, wiping at her face quickly. 

“Whoa, hey, it’s okay.” Jake quickly knelt next to her, helping her clean up the shattered plates. “It’s just a plate, it’s not a big deal—“

“I-I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to—“ Jake reached out, probably to put an arm around her, but she scrambled back. Don’t let them touch you, her brain said, echoing her father’s words. 

“Jake.” Jeremy’s voice said, and he nudged Jake aside. “I’ll handle this, okay?” He said it in a tone that Jupiter was sure meant something to Jake, because the other immediately stood, taking over Jeremy’s position by the stove. 

Then Jeremy was kneeling in front of her. “Jupiter, look at me, okay?” He said, and his voice was soft. It reminded her of Venus, and she finally looked up to see his slightly blurred face in front of her. “You’re okay, I’m not upset with you. It’s only a plate.” Jupiter couldn’t let herself believe that. 

“B-But-“ 

Jeremy shook his head. “You’re not stupid, okay? You’re alright. You don’t have to apologize for breaking a few plates.” He took a deep breath. “Just breathe, okay? In and out, slowly.” Jupiter did as asked as best she could, finally calming down enough to brush away her tears. 

“Sorry.” She mumbled, but Jeremy shook his head. 

“Don’t apologize for freaking out like that. I do it too.” Jeremy let out a sigh. “C’mon, we’ve got dinner. Can’t promise it’s great, but I tried.” He reached out a hand to help Jupiter up, but she just pulled herself up to stand on her own. 

That was just the start of Jupiter’s new life. It was weird, how it felt like another world, yet more homelike than her actual home. There weren’t a bunch of kids running around. There weren’t an insane amount of rules and regulations to follow. She was allowed to stop studying every once in a while, not that she did even though it was break, and hell, even Jake was more than willing to help her practice for soccer. The best thing, however, was the fact that every weekend, the Heere-Dillinger’s had dinner with the Lohst’s and the Mell’s. Which meant that Jupiter got to see Neptune and Venus every weekend, and at school.

Her new dads had gotten used to her not touching anyone, which was why they were surprised when they went to Richard and Michael Mell’s house and she nearly tackled Neptune in a hug, making the other girl stumble backwards. Neptune seemed just as surprised, but she rolled with it, wrapping her arms around Jupiter’s waist. “Geez, missed you too, Jupes.” She said with a grin as their parents exchanged knowing looks. 

Jupiter didn’t want to pull away. Neptune smelled like she always did, citrusy perfume and mango shampoo, but without that hint of underlying sickness. Was she getting help for that? Jupiter hoped so, hoped she’d gotten less stubborn. And now that her parents— well, her birth parents at least— weren’t there to scold her, she felt like she could melt into the touch. 

Then Venus was there, and she was looking absolutely thrilled with her hair long enough to be in a ponytail and wearing a skirt. That was the most Jupiter had grinned in almost a month, and after a bit of hesitation, she threw her arms around Venus too. Venus seemed just as surprised as Neptune, honestly, if not more. “H-Hey.” 

The table was crowded with six adults and three teens, but they made do. Christine and Jake on either end, Brooke, Michael, Rich, and Jeremy on one side, and Venus, Neptune and Jupiter on the other. Jupiter had to swallow down the urge to squeak as Neptune casually hooked their feet together and she felt the skin on hers. She glanced over, before realizing that no one was praying. She was trying her best to resist the urge to do so. 

Then a memory hit her, of a recent time she’d had something around her ankle, when she’d tripped. Crashing on top of Venus, avoiding the bright white light searching for the taller girl. “ _ If we die, you’re not allowed to be mad!” Then she’d tripped, cursing, and her foot hurting like hell. Neptune’s odd way of being comforting and worried. Her hand in hers. Sirens screaming in her ears. Then Venus spouting on about the lights, the division of the day and night and be light and giving herself up to the devil and the feathers and the eyes and the brightness, it was so bright— _

“Jupiter.” Jupiter jerked out of her thoughts, looking up to find Neptune there, hand on her wrist. She’d been snapping her hairtie again, and everyone was staring at her like she was a demon. She bolted to her feet. 

“I- I just- need the bathroom.” The dark haired one, Michael, gave her directions, and she nodded, pulling her wrist away from Neptune’s hand. She couldn’t do this, not now. She almost tripped again, like she had then, but she disappeared down the hallway, shutting the door of the bathroom behind her. 

Why was she the one freaking out? She didn’t know anymore. It should be Venus, she was the one who became the fucking devil. But here Jupiter was, trying to breathe in some random bathroom. She recognized Neptune’s perfume on the counter, and her shampoo in the shower, and god no, she was not imagining anything. She squeezed her eyes shut. 

_ Breathe.  _ Jeremy’s familiar voice in her head sounded soothing.  _ In and out. In for seven, hold for four, out for eight. Good. Again. In, hold, out.  _

Eventually, Jupiter could breathe, wiping her eyes. She splashed water into her face, finally leaving the bathroom, only to almost run into Neptune, who had been leaning against the wall next to the door, eyes fixed on her phone. She looked up when the door opened, dark eyes concerned, before she stepped forwards, brushing Jupiter’s hair from her eyes. 

“You okay?” The usual bitchy tone had dropped from her voice for the most part, and Jupiter was too intrigued by the hands brushing through her hair to care much about snapping the hair tie, only nodding. Maybe she could touch for once. Be touched. She felt a gentle hand on her wrist, slipping the hairtie from it, before Neptune’s hands in her hair moved with purpose, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Jupiter couldn’t remember the last time she’d pulled her hair back, she usually preferred letting it fall into her face. Her wrist felt empty, she felt a little panicked, but then Neptune’s hand was there. 

“I wanna cut my hair off.” Jupiter blurted out. 

Neptune blinked at her, before she gave a soft smirk. “Dare you to dye your hair pink.” 

Jupiter laughed, surprising herself. It didn’t sound great, but hey. She wasn’t crying anymore. “No way. I’ll ask my dads about the cut, though. If you- if you like it, I mean.” 

“Are you kidding me? You’d look fucking adorable, Jupes.” Neptune’s cool lips pressed to her forehead, and they didn’t seem cracked or chapped, just soft and smooth and oh-so-intoxicating. “C’mon.” She slipped her fingers between Jupiter’s easily, like they were meant to be there. “Let’s go back to dinner.”

Jupiter let herself be taken back to the table, with the many happy smiling faces. Between the freeing feeling of her empty wrist, the laughter echoing in the little dining room, and Neptune’s hand on her knee, she felt free for once in her life. And when she fell asleep with her head on Neptune’s shoulder and holding Venus’ hand, the world didn’t seem to hurt so much.

**Author's Note:**

> yo so thank you to the like. ten people who will read this. 
> 
> i know this is not gonna go over well because it’s an obscure ship with an obscure fandom crossover but. y’know whatever. i hope you enjoyed anyways, and wktd fans, i hope this makes you want to listen to bmc, and vice versa.
> 
> I definitely suggest both things, honestly. 
> 
> anyways! i’m posting this at midnight after having a mental breakdown and finishing this fic for shits and giggles and validation so im gonna go cry some more
> 
> stay safe, and stay wonderful loves!
> 
> ~ percy


End file.
